Vampire (HunHan's Story)
by choHunHan
Summary: "hah.. argh.. kumohon.. lepaskan kau Luhan-sshi..argh" Sehun mulai meronta./ "dasar manusia kurang ajar! " Luhan melempar tubuh namja itu kedinding. / "kau! Akan menerima akibatnya!" / 'CRASSSS' / summary abal / Mature Content! adegan ranjang! nggak yakin kalo HOT / only Oneshot / NC-21 / RnR juseyo


Title : Vampire

Author : **choHunHan**

cast :

-Oh Sehun

-Xi Luhan

.

.

.

Rating : PG-17 & NC-21 ***BUAT YANG DIBAWAH UMUR! SILAHKAN MINGGAT!**

**MENGANDUNG UNSUR DEWASA LHO! UNTUK KEPENTINGAN MASING-MASING, **

**KALO MAU TETEP DIBACA, AUTHOR GAK TANGGUNG DOSANYA LHO YA! **#capslockdijebolACE #digamparKris #larikepelukanLuhan #ditendangSehun(?)

.

.

genre : Romance, Het, **Lime, Smut (nggak HOT)**, OOC, **GENDERSWITCH**!

length : Oneshot

.

.

.

a/n: Fanfic ini adalah fanfic yang pernah di publish di FB pribadi author. Dengan penambahan adegan dewasa tentunya. Dan dengan cast yang berbeda. Haha XD author masih pemula untuk adegan dewasa dewasa gitu deh. Maaf deh kalo ffnya sama sekali nggak HOT

dan tolong** NO FLAME** ya~~

.

.

.

.

Disclamer : Author pinjem cast dari Tuhan YME, **EXO** punya SMEnt, **EXO** punya orang tuanya dan readers.. **EXCEPT, HunHan (?) & FF ini punya AUTHOR**..

.

.

.

.

**This PLOT IS MINE**

.

.

.

.

**OOC CHARA IS MINE**

.

.

.

.

_**DONT COPY PASTE OR REMAKE THIS FANFICTION WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! AND DONT RE-PUBLISH TOO!**_

.

.

.

.

Happy reading~~

.

.

.

* * *

'BRAK'

Hantaman tubuh manusia tak bersalah kembali menggaung dikastil yang seakan tak berpenghuni. Raungan kesakitan mewarnai gelapnya malam yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan purnama. Darah yang mengucur deras dari hidung,telinga dan mulut manusia itu sudah bagaikan banjir darah. Namun mahluk putih pucat dengan seringai bulan sabit tak perduli akan itu. Rintihan kecil dari mulut manusia didepannya bagaikan hembusan angin.

Mahluk itu kembali mencengkram kerah baju 'korban' yang sedang disiksanya. Hidungnya mengendus bau anyir darah yang sendari tadi mengusiknya. Taring mungil yang tajam terlihat jelas saat dia tersenyum meremehkan pada 'korban'nya yang sudah sekarat itu. Terpaan sinar bulan membuat eksekusi dimalam itu semakin membuat suasana mencekam. Dengan tepat, taring itu menancap dileher 'korban'nya dan memberikan sentuhan panas keseluruh tubuh.

"arghhhhhhhhhh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis bergaun putih itu terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Sebenarnya dia tidaklah tidur, hanya memejamkan mata sambil mengingat masa lalu, yang tidak pernah akan dia rasakan lagi. Tangannya mengelus pelan perutnya yang membuncit. Mungkin hari ini, besok atau lusa 'anak'nya akan lahir. Namun gurat kesedihan terpancar diwajahnya yang seputih salju. Mata emasnya terus menerawang keluar. Hutan lebat dengan sebuah kastil yang tak berpenghuni adalah tempat tinggalnya. Dia tak sendiri. Tapi dengan seseorang. Bahkan mungkin tidak bisa disebut orang 'lagi' sekarang.

"sejak kapan kau disitu,Sehun-ah?" tanya gadis itu. Dia menatap datar pria didepannya. Bukan tanpa alasan dia menatap pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya beberapa minggu lalu. Sehun mengelus rambut gadis itu sayang. Sebenarnya ada rasa takut yang masih tersisa dihatinya, jika dia mengingat kejadian hari itu.

"saat kau memejamkan mata, Luhan-ah. Gwaenchana?"

"aku hanya..."

"jangan merasa bersalah padaku. Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Jangan kau pikirkan, arraseo?"

"tapi..."

"sudahlah, maafkan aku.." Sehun tersenyum kecil. Menyisakan mata bulan sabitnya. Membuat air mata gadis didepannya berkumpul dan membut sebuah sungai kecil yang mengaliri pipi tirusnya,

"aku yang harusnya minta maaf, aku membuatmu tersiksa seperti ini..hiks.."

Gadis itu menangis pilu. Isakannya mulai memenuhi ruangan kastil yang besar itu. Perlahan petir menyambar dilangit, menemani isakan gadis itu. Sehun menatap gadis itu sendu. Perlahan tangannya melingkari punggung gadis itu untuk memberinya pelukan hangat, walaupun mungkin sebaliknya. Berharap gadis didepannya berhenti menangis.

"uljima, kau tidak malu pada anak kita?" Sehun mencoba begurau.

Luhan –gadis itu- menghentikan tangisannya. Sesaat, petir juga berhenti menggelegar. Gadis itu mengusap airmatanya dan melepaskan pelukan Sehun. Jantungnya 'seakan' bergemuruh, walaupun dia tau kalau itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"argh.." Luhan merintih pelan. Tangannya memegangi perutnya yang buncit. Peluh dingin mulai menjalari wajahnya.

"Luhan-ah? Gwaenchana? Apa yang sakit?" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang seakan meremukkan tulang-tulang tangannya.

"s...sakit..perutku..arghh!.." Luhan menggeliat kesetanan. Badannya melengkung keatas. Genggaman tangan Sehun tak bisa dirasakan. Dia merasakan perutnya seperti ada yang menendang dengan kuat. Sehun mulai menitikan air matanya melihat istrinya kesakitan setengah mati. Dia mulai sadar kalau Luhan akan melahhirkan. Penyiksaan akan dimulai.

"Luhan-ah..."

"ka! KA! PERGI SEKARANG! ARGHHHHH!"

Luhan menghempaskan tangan Sehun dengan tenaga penuh sampi suaminya itu menabrak dinding. Namun itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali pada namja tampan itu. Dia kembali menghampiri Luhan dan mengikatkan rantai emas pada kaki dan tangannya. Airmatanya terus mengalir melihat Luhan yang 'tersiksa'.

"arghhhhh! Sakitttttttt! Arghhhhh!"

Teriakan kesakitan terdengar lagi. Perlahan, gaun putih Luhan sudah robek oleh tangan mungil ganas yang merobek perut Luhan untuk keluar. Darah muncrat kemana-mana. Sehun yang kembali bersimpuh disebelah Luhan pun terkena cipratan darah.

Luhan menggelepar sekarat. Mata emasnya berubah menjadi semerah darah. 'anak' mereka masih berusaha merobek perut ibunya, dan lolongan kesakitan terus menghantui kastil itu. Sehun brediri dan meninggalkan Luhan dan 'anaknya'. Dia membuka kamar disebelah kamar penyiksaan tadi. Dia menatap tajam pada seorang gadis kecil berusia 10 tahun.

Gadis itu meringkuk ketakukan. Kakinya dipasung dengan rantai besi, juga terlihat beberapa goresan luka disana. Dan itu membuat Sehun tergoda untuk mencicipinya.

"arghhhhhhh! SEHUN-AHHHHHH!"

Sehun mendesah pelan. Dia harus menahan hasratnya dan membuka rantai yang membelenggu gadis itu. Dia menyeret leher gadis kecil itu sampai dia kehabisan nafas. Sampai dikamar Luhan, Sehun menatap kedua mahluk didepannya. Robekan perut Luhan menghilang, darah yang tadi munrat sudah menghilang juga. Dipelukan istrinya, ada seorang mahluk lain yang sedang menatap mata emas Luhan.

"Luhan-i? Benarkah?''

Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan. Airmata bahagia mengalir dipipinya. Gadis kecil yang diseret Sehun bergidik ngeri dan mengerang pelan. Luhan menatap gadis itu, perlahan dia melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan menyerahkan anaknya pada suaminya itu.

"Sehun-ah, siapa dia?" tanya Luhan.

"dia.. santapanmu..Luhan-i"

Senyum buas tercipta dibibir Luhan yang mulai bertaring (?). perlahan dia menghampiri gadis itu yang meringkuk dipojok ruangan ketakutan.

"kumohon... ...komohon.." lirihnya.

'CRASSSSSS'

Sekali seretan, taring tajam Luhan sudah menancap dileher gadis itu. Tubuhnya menggelepar-gelepar kehabisan darah. Dan mulai memucat. Sehun mencium bau darah yang sejak tadi mengganggunya. Bayi mungil yang ada digendongannya juga mulai merronta karena instingnya memang sudah mulai bekerja saat dia baru lahir.

"Luhan-ah, cukup..!"

Sehun mulai memperingatkan Luhan yang semakin lupa diri. Bayi mungilnya mulai menangis kehausan. Luhan yang seakan tuli tetap saja meminum darah mangsanya itu.

"Luhan-i! CUKUP!" Sehun sudah geram dan membanting tubuh istrinya sampai membanting kasur. Luhan menyeka darah yang tersisa disudut bibirnya.

"argh.. arraseo, kemarikan bayiku"

Sehun segera memberikan bayi mereka dan Luhan langsung membawanya pergi keluar. Untuk memberikan darah kijang. Kenapa bukan darah manusia? Anak mereka adalah Vampire setengah Manusia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**#Flashback**_

_**Malam dingin dimusim gugur. Kepulan asap dari ranting ranting pohon pinus membumbung diudara. Sebuah tenda mungil berdiri dengan kokoh walaupun siterpa angin. Seorang namja duduk disebelah api unggun kecil yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. **_

"_**dingin sekali.. brrrrr.."**_

'_**SRAK'**_

_**Sehun menoleh kearah hutan pinus lebat yang berada dibelakanganya. Dia merasa ada yang berbunyi dan itu membuat Bulu kuduknya mulai meremang. Dia segera mencari senter diranselnya. Segera dia mencari sumber suara yang tadi didengarnya. Kakinya mulai melangkah meninggalkan tendanya, menembus gelapnya malam hutan pinus.**_

_**Langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat seorang gadis berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dia hanya mengenakan gaun putih panjang tanpa lengan. Wajah putih pucatnya sangat cantik diterpa sinar bulang purnama. **_

"_**Nuguseyo?" Sehun bertanya pelan. Takut-takut ternyata kalau gadis itu adalah hantu.**_

"_**Xi Luhan Imnida"**_

_**Sehun berjingkat pelan. Ternyata gadis itu manusia, pikirnya.**_

"_**ah, Luhan-sshi.. a..apa.. yang kau lakukan disni?"**_

"_**aku? Berjalan-jalan"**_

"_**ne? Malam-malam begini?"**_

"_**yah, memang kenapa? rumahku diatas sana"**_

_**Luhan menunjuk sebuah kastil tua diatas bukit. Terlihat kalau kastil itu seperti tak berpenghuni. Sehun menelan salivanya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis tinggal disana?**_

"_**jjinjja? Kau tinggal sendiri?"**_

"_**ne, apa kau berpikir kalau aku hantu?"**_

"_**hah? I..itu.. bukan... "**_

"_**tak apa, apa kau mau mampir? Cuacanya sangat dingin.." Luhan tersenyum manis. **_

"_**ne? Ah, itu juga kalau kau tidak keberatan.."**_

_**Sehun seakan terhipnotis saat menatap lekat mata emas Luhan yang seakan menggodanya. Dia mendekat pada gadis cantik itu. Entah siapa yang memulai, kedua tangan mereka bertautan. Waktu serasa berhenti bagi kedua insan yang dimabuk cinta.. Cinta terlarang..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Luhan menraik pelan tangan Sehun. Membawanya memasuki kastil tua tempat tinggalnya. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang putih milik Luhan. Sedangkan gadis itu sibuk pergi keluar meninggalkan Sehun. Namja itu menatap sekelingnya. Puluhan lilin putih menggantung diatas kamar ini. Dan juga sebuah piano tua usang dipojokkan. **_

"_**Sehun-sshi"**_

_**Sehun menoleh. Luhan berjalan mendekatinya. Tangannya melingkari leher Sehun kemudian mengigit pelan telinga Sehun. Lidahnya sibuk menjilati ujung telinga namja didepannya itu.**_

"_**ahhh.. Lu.. Luhan-sshi.. apa.. ahh, yang kau la.. ah.. kukan?"**_

_**Luhan sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapan Sehun. Tangannya turun mengelus punggung sehun seduktif. Sesekali bergerak naik meremas rambut Luhan bergerak meninggalkan telinga sehun yang sudah memerah, beralih mencium bibir Sehun. Kali ini sehun yang mengambil dominasi pertarungan bibir mereka.**_

"_**euuuuhhhh..."**_

_**Lenguhan Luhan membuat Sehun membuat fantasi liarnya bangkit. Dia sudahlupa kenapa Luhan melakukan hal ini padanya. Persetan dengan semua itu, menyesap belahan bawah bibir cherry , menyesap, menggigit bibir yang terasa sangat manis itu. Membuatnya ketagihan dan tidak mau melepaskan tautannya. **_

_**Lidah Sehun berusaha membuka belahan bbir cherry luhan. Gadis itu merespon dengan membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan lidah sehun menjelajahi deretan lidahnya dan lidah sehun sudah berperang. Membuat salifa mereka menetes melewati dagu luhan. **_

"_**eunghh.. Se.. Hun.."**_

_**Luhan meremas rambut sehun pelan ketika tangan namja itu mendarat di atas kedua dadanya. Tangan sehun bergerilya menjelajahi dada luhan, sesekali menggoda kedua puncak dada gadis manis didepannya. Membuat remasan tangan luhan di rambut sehun semakin erat. Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan luhan, membuat gadis itu melenguh pelan.**_

_**Bibirnya tampak bengkak, dan pipinya bersemu merah. Nafasnya juga terlihat tidak teratur. Terlihat seksi dan menggoda, dan sialnya itu membuat sesuatu dibawah sana menegang. Sehun kembali meraup bibir luhan. Tangannya kini beralih menyingkap gaun luhan.**_

"_**euh.. sehun.. ah.. a..apa.. ah.. yang.. ah.."**_

_**Sehun membelai paha luhan seduktif. Sesekali tangannya meraba paha bagian dalam luhan, membuat gadis itu mengelinjang keenakan. Ciuman luhan semakin ganas. Tangannya berusaha membuka jaket tebal yang sehun kenakan. Membuat tubuh mulus albinonya terpampang didepannya. Dia menurunkan kepalanya, menyurukkannya di perpotongan leher sehun. **_

"_**shhhh ah.. Luhan.. ohhh.."**_

_**Luhan menggigit dan menghisap leher sebuh, meninggalkan jejak ungu kemerahan yang sangat kentara. Bibirnya beralih di tempat lain, membuat tanda yang sama sampai beberapa kali. Membuat sehun melenguh pelan. Namja itu menjatuhkan luhan diatas ranjang. Tangannya sibuk mencari resleting gaun luhan. **_

_**Gadis itu melengkungan punggungnya, memudahkan sehun untuk membuka gaun yang dia gunakan. Sehun membuang gaun itu sembarangan. Menatap tubuh polos luhan yang sangat menggoda. Bibir bengkak, wajah memerah, mata sayu, dan tubuh yang berkeringat. Terlalu menggairahkan untuk dicicipi.**_

_**Luhan memandang sehun seduktif. Tangannya mengalung di leher sehun. **_

"_**kau curang Sehun.. kau bel-mpppt" **_

_**Sehun kembali membungkam bibir luhan. Ciumannya turun kearah leher luhan. Membuat tanda yang sama seperti yang luhan lakukan di lehernya.**_

"_**ah.. Se..hun.. ah.. ouhhh...ahh"**_

_**Luhan mendesah pelan. Membuat sehun semakin semangat memberikan kissmark disana. Tangannya kembali menggoda puncak dada luhan. Membuat gadis itu kembali mendesah. Kini tangan luhan meraih pinggang sehun. Berusaha membuka celana namja itu. **_

'_**Srett'**_

_**Tangannya sukses menyingkirkan celana sehun. Dan terlihat sesuatu yang menggembung disana. Sesuatu yang dari tadi membuat luhan sangat penasaran. Sehun bahkan tidak begitu perduli saat buhan membua celanannya. Bibirnya terlalu sibuk membuat kissmark di dada luhan.**_

"_**eungh.. makes it.. eughhh more... ah.. sehun.. ah.. emm.. aughh.."**_

_**Tangan sehun beralih meraba perut datar luhan. Bibirnya turub mengecupi pusar luhan. Membarikan gigitan gigitan kecil di sekitar perut putih luhan. Tangan luhan kembali meremas rambut sehun. Menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang terasa mengaduk aduk perut bagian bawahnya.**_

"_**ohhhh.. sehun... don't tease me.. argh.. oughhh"**_

"_**you want more? Ah.. hmm?"**_

"_**n..neeee.. ah.. oh.. ohhh.. takes my hole sehunnie.. ah.. euhhh.."**_

_**Ciuman sehun semakin turun kebawah. Bibirnya bertemu langsung dengan surga dunia milih luhan. Terasa basah, merekah, merah, menggoda segala fantasi fantasi aneh diperutnya. Kejantanannya terasa semakin tegang dan sesak dibawah sana. Bibir sehun mengecupi belahan surga luhan, berusaha memasukkan lidahnya kedalam sana. **_

"_**ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... sehunnie... ohhh.. deeper.. ah.. there... oughh.. ah... ohhhhh"**_

_**Lidah sehun menemukan klitoris luhan. Membuat gadis itu mendesah keenakan. Surga luhan terasa semakin basah. Dinding surganya terasa menjepit lidah sehun, membuat namja itu mengeluarkan smirknya. Dia memaju mundurkan lidahnya didalam sana. Membuat perut luhan mengejan pelan. **_

"_**se.. seh.. oh.. ahh.. euh.. wa.. nna coming.."**_

_**Sehun semakin cepat menciumi belahan surga luhan. Sesekali menggoda titik titik kenikmatan gadis manis dibawahnya itu.**_

"_**oh.. SEHUNNNNN COMINGGGGGGGGG.. aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"**_

_**Tubuh luhan melengkungkeatas. Menikmati gelombang orgasme pertamanya hanya karena permainan lidah sebuh dilubang surganya. Nafasnya tersengal. Keringatnya membasahi tubuh mulusnya. Sehun masih didepan lubang surganya, menikmati cairan cinta miliknya. Sehun menjilati semua cairan milik luhan. Matanya kembali memandangi tubuh luhan. **_

"_**hah.. itu.. tadi.. hah.. hah.. sangat.. hebat.." guman luhan.**_

_**Sehun tersenyum mesum. Tangannya kembali menangkup kedua dada luhan yang masih membusung tegang. Membuat gadis itu melenguh lagi. Sehun merangkak diatas tubuh luhan dan kembali meraup bibir bengkak luhan. Menghisap bibir mungil luhan. **_

"_**kau.. belum memanjakan sesuatu luhan-sshi.. ahhhh.."**_

_**Luhan mengerti. Tangannya menelusuri perut sehun. Bermain main disana. Mengusap perut sehun, dan tangannya mengelus benda panjang yang menjulang dengan tegang milik sehun. Namja itu mendesah. Bibirnya melepaskan lenguhan seksi.**_

"_**ah.. lu..han.. euhhh.."**_

_**Luhan mengelus penda itu perlahan. Jari jari mungilnya menggoda kejantanan sehun yang semakin tegang. Dia membalik posisinya. Membuat sehun berada dibawah tubuhnya. Dia beringkut turun menuju benda tegak menjulang milik sehun. Menatapnya dengan perasaan lapar.**_

"_**euh.. jangan hanya.. hmm.. dipandangi luhan.. oh.. manjakan dia.. hiahhh.."**_

_**Luhan menuruti perkataan sehun. Tangannya menggengam kejantanan sehun, mengocoknya pelan. Lenguhan sehun semakin menjadi. Mulutnya semakin menggumankan desahan desahan halus. Luhan semakin mempercepat kocokannya pada kejanntanan sehun. Kali ini mulutnya itu bermain. Dia berusaha memasukkan ujung kejantanan sehun, mengemutnya seperti lolipop. Mengisapnya sampai pipinya terasa penuh.**_

"_**oh.. nice.. oh.. luhan.. ah.. sucks it more.. ah.. deeppp.. ah"**_

_**Sehun menekan kepala luhan semakin dalam untuk menghisap kejantannya. Luhan merasakan milik sehun semakin membesar didalam mulutnya. Dia semakin gencar menghisap milik sehun. Mengeluarkannya dari mulutnya, menjilatinya dari pangal menuju ujung. Bahkan tangannya membelai twinsball sehun. Membuat namja itu mengerang.**_

"_**ohh.."**_

_**Sehun merasakan orgasmenya semakin dekat. Dia menarik kepala luhan, mencium bibirnya ganas. Tangannya meraih pinggang luhan membalikkan posisinya seperti semula. Tangan halus luhan mengarahkan ujung kejantanan sehun tepat didepan gerbang surgawinya. Bibirnya mengeluarkan lenguhan. Sehun mendorong pinggulnya perlahan. **_

"_**ahh.. appo.." **_

_**Luhan meringis pelan. Surgawinya terasa perih saat ujung kejantannan sehun berhasil masuk. Sehun kembali berusaha mendorong kejantannya yang dijepit otot otot surgawi luhan. Membuat perutnya bergejolak. Dia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya menerobos surgawi luhan.**_

"_**ohhh.. luhan.. sooooo tight.. ah.. oh.. damn.. ohh"**_

_**Sehun meremas dada luhan kasar. Gadis itu mengerang. Membuat otot otot surgawinya semaking mengetat dan memijat kejatantanan sehun yang sudah masuk setengahnya. Sehun semakin semangat menggenjot pinggulnya. Membuat luhan mendesah desahkan namanya.**_

"_**oh.. sehunn.. aaahh.. eughh.. deeper.. ah.. ohhh.."**_

_**Sehun menarik kejantanannya dari lubang surgawi luhan. Menyisakan ujungnya saja. Dand ia segera menuntaskannya dengan sekali tusukan keras.**_

"_**arghhhhhhhhhhh sehunnnnnnnnn.."**_

_**Luhan melenguh keras. Surgawinya terasa sakit, berkedut dan penuh. Kejantanan sehun terasa sangat penuh didalam sana, membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit yang terasa membelah keduanya tersengal, berusaha meresapi perasaan nikmat yang melanda titik titik sensitif mereka.**_

"_**eughhhh.."**_

_**Luhan menggerakkan pingulnya. Tangannya mengalung di leher sehun. Namja itu masih diam menikmati pijatan surgawi luhan pada kejantanannya. Dia menciumi perpotongan leher luhan. Memberikan kissmark baru disana. Kali ini dia menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan pinggul luhan.**_

"_**eughh., there... there.. oughhh.. ahh.. eughhh.."**_

"_**sshhh.. ohh.. so tight.. ah.."**_

"_**so.. big sehun.. your cock.. ahhhh.. damn.. ah... shhhhhh"**_

_**Dirty talk bodoh mereka semakin membuat gairah keduanya meletup letup. Sehun semakin gencar menyerang lubang luhan. Membuat suara benturan kulit bawah mereka memenuhi kamar luhan. Perut luhan terasa melilit, seakan ada sesuatu dibawah sana yang menggelitiki perutnya. Dia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Sehun mengerti gadis didepannya hampir mencapai orgasme keduanya.**_

_**Dia menurunkan ciumannya kedada luhan. Mengecupi puncak dada gadis itu. Membuat luhan kembali mendesah. **_

"_**ohhh sehun.. i'm close... ahhhh.."**_

"_**oughhh.. together lu... ahh..."**_

_**Sehun dan luhan semakin cepat menggenjot pinggul mereka. Luhan mengerang.**_

"_**OH SEHUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CUMMMMMMMMM"**_

"_**LUHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**_

_**Sehun menembakkan cairan cintanya didapam surgawi luhan. Dia bisa merasakan cairan cinta luhan membasahi kejantanannya. Bahkan keluar merembes melewati paha luhan. Nafas keduanya tidak teratur. Seperti baru saja berlaru maraton. Sehun ambruk diatas tubuh luhan. Menetralkan nafasnya. Tubuh polosnya dan luhan banjir keringat. Dia menarik selimut putih luhan dan menyelubungi tubuh mereka berdua. Rasa lelah setelah bercinta membuatnya mengantuk. Dan dia jatuh tertidur di pelukan luhan yang terseyum kecil.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Malam keesokan harinya, dinginnya terasa sampai menusuk tulang. Dan Sehun mulai terjaga dari mimpi indahnya. dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tempat tidurnya. Sebuah selimut tebal berwarna putih menyelubungi tubuhnya, dan dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan pakaian. **_

"_**a..apa yang terjadi?" gumannya.**_

"_**kau sudah bangun? " suara merdu seorang gadis mendengung di telinganya.**_

"_**e..Luhan-sshi? A..apa yang kau lakukan disini?"**_

"_**aku? Ck! Ini rumahku,Oh Sehun-sshi.. dan.. apa kau lupa semalam.. apa yang sudah kita lakukan?"**_

"_**mwo? Se..semalam?"**_

_**Sehun mencoba menggingat kejadian yang dia alami semalam. Tiba-tiba, nafasnya tercekat saat ingatannya berhenti saat dia melakukan hal yang tidak sepatutnya pada gadis cantik disebelahnya. **_

"_**sepertinya.. ada yang salah disini..aku tidak merasa melakukannya..arghh!"**_

_**Belum selesai Sehun berbicara, Luhan sudah mencekik leher Sehun dan melemparkannya kediinding. Teriakan kesakitan Sehun terdengar menggema di kastil. Tulang punggungnya serasa remuk dan terasa darah segar membanjiri punggungya.**_

_**Luhan kembali mencekik leher Sehun. Tangan dingin seperti es semakim mencengkram erat leher putih namja yang berada didepannya. Mata emas anggun itu sudah berubah menjadi mata setan semerah darah. Taring mungilnya terilihat mengkilap diterpa cahaya bulan. Juga geramaan halus menggema ditelinga Sehun**_

"_**kau.. kau bilang kau tidak merasa melakukannya.. hahh?!" Luhan mencekik leher namja didepannya dengan kesetanan. **_

"_**hah.. argh.. kumohon.. lepaskan kau Luhan-sshi..argh" Sehun mulai meronta. Oksigen serasa habis disekitarnya.**_

"_**dasar manusia kurang ajar! " Luhan melempar tubuh namja itu kedinding. Raungan kesakitan mulai memenauhi kastil itu lagi. Darah mengucur deras dari punggung Sehun yang telanjang. Mulutnya juga memuntahkan darah kental. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang dan nafasnya sudah mulai menyesakkan. **_

_**Luhan tersenyum kesetanan. Dia kembali mencengkram leher Sehun.**_

"_**kau! Akan menerima akibatnya!"**_

'_**CRAS!' taring mungil nan tajan Luhan sudah mulus mendarat di nadi leher namja sekarat didepannya. Sesaat tubuh Sehun terasa panas dan semuanya terasa gelap dan sunyi.**_

_**#Flashback End# **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap datar pada mayat gadis yang membujur kaku didepannya. Gadis kecil yang sudah menjadi 'makanan' Luhan. dia menarik kaki mayat itu dan melemparnya kebelakang kastil, tempat dimana gadis itu akan manjadi santapan 3 ekor buaya di danau.

"Sehun-ah,"

Namja itu menoleh kebelakang. Luhan berdiri sambil tersenyum lembut. Bayi mungil mereka bergerak pelan. Sehun mendekat. Tatapan matanya yang datar terus menatap bayi mungilnya.

Sehun mengambil alih gendongan bayi mungil didepannya. Mata emas yang sangat mirip dengn Luhan membuat Sehun tidak bisa lepas memandangi wajah polos bayi mungilnya. Rambut kehitaman, bibir merah mud dan hidung milik Sehun menurun dengan sempurnya pada mahluk mungil didepannya.

"Perempuan?" guman Sehun.

Luhan menggangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh Hanna"

Giliran Sehun yang mengangguk. Perlahan mentari sore tenggelam diufuk barat. Tangan Sehun sudah melingkar dipinggang Luhan dan merapatkan tubuh keduanya.

"Saranghae Sehunnie.. Mianhae.." guman Luhan.

.

.

END

.

.

* * *

p.s : oke silahkan tinggalkan review untuk ff saya yang abal abal ini heuhh *bow

saya ngerasa ff ini sangat sangat gagal terutama NCnya T_T gomen gomennn *jegur jamban nyaisooman

.

.

Review juseyo :3 apapun review anda sangat berharga untuk saya '-')9


End file.
